


Yet I'm Here Without You

by Raining_Stars3003



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raining_Stars3003/pseuds/Raining_Stars3003
Summary: 2823 miles,4544kilometes, 4hours and 47minutes by plane, 1day 17hrs to drive, the distance from Brooklyn to Sacramento.Jake and Emma have been best friends for there entire life's, they've never spent more than 6 months apart.Jake and Amy are loves young dream, the most perfect relationship that everyone’s  envious of.Amy and Emma  are great friends, best friends even ever since the day Emma joined the 99.But with new opportunities on the horizon, thousands of miles from their home of the 99th precinct in Brooklyn, will their friendship survive, will their relationships survive, will they last 2000 miles.





	Yet I'm Here Without You

Chapter 1-Someone Somewhere.

"What should I do Em, I have no idea what to get her and I want it to be special." Jake sighed as we stepped into the elevator.  
"How am I supposed to know, she's your fiancée you've been together 5 years engaged for 2, you should be able to buy her a valentines gift." I laughed.  
"Please Em, help me out here," Jake pleaded.  
"What like I helped you with her birthday present, or her Christmas presents..' I smiled '...You're on your own this time."  
"You can be a sucky best friend sometimes." Jake pouted as the elevator door to the precinct opened.  
"Sorry but I can't think for you forever." I laughed as I placed my coffee on my desk.  
"Talking of lovely fiancée, where is she?" Jake asked noticing the lack of Amy's presence.  
"I don't know maybe she's on a job or something." I replied flicking through the mountain of paperwork on my desk.  
"Amy's been in with Holt for an hour now." Gina announced tearing me from my thoughts.  
I looked over towards Jake a look of concern clouding his features.  
"It's probably nothing, a case maybe or one of their weird mentoring sessions." I added trying to ease his worry, though it didn't seem to help.

A few moments later a solemn looking Amy left Holt's office, grabbing her bag and leaving the precinct without a word.  
"What the hell is going on." Jake whispered standing up and walking over to me.  
By all accounts things didn't look at all good right now.  
"Don't ask me, I'm just as in the dark as you. I'm sure she's fine." I reassured.  
As if on cue my phone rang, it was Amy.  
"Hey Hun, is everything alright, you just left without a word, we're all a little concerned?" I questioned.  
"Is Jake in earshot?" She asked  
"One sec...' I said getting up from my desk and gesturing for a Jake to stay put before stepping out onto the roof '... I'm alone"  
"Em your probably wondering what's going on right." She pondered  
"Well duh." I stated.  
" I've been offered as job as a captain." She beamed.  
"Wow Amy that's amazing, it's your dream job, you're taking it right." I smiled.  
"I don't know there's one slight hiccup...' she sighed '... it's in Sacramento." She trailed off her voice taking a sad tone.  
"Crap" I muttered my heart breaking at the thought of her leaving.  
"I don't know what to do Em, it's a long way, I don't know if Jake and I would work." She mumbled.  
"Thing is Ames you have to follow your heart, this is your dream job, regardless of where it is, and you and Jake have survived so that much that you could probably make living on different planets work." I smiled.  
"I guess you're right, if we can survive what we have, we can survive a few thousand miles. Can you put him on for me?" She asked.  
" Of course." I replied sticking my head round the door.  
"Psst grumpy guts...." I called Jake looked up at me confusion clouding his features. I gestured for him to come. ".... she wants to talk to you." I handed him my phone and headed back inside.

40 minutes had passed since I left Jake alone on the roof talking to Amy about their future and he was yet to return.  
"Is everything alright with you know " Charles asked gesturing to Jake still sat outside in the bitter New York winter, their phone call had ended 20 minutes ago.  
"To be honest Boyle I really don't know this time." I sighed standing up, grabbing Jakes jacket and now cold coffee from his desk before heading back onto the roof.

"Hey I thought you might want this, it's a little bitter out here....' I offered him his jacket which he took from me his eyes not leaving the ground.  
'.... and this is cold now but." I trailed off placing his coffee on the ground beside him and taking a seat next to him.  
"You okay?" I questioned nudging him slightly.  
"I don't know Em..."He sighed his eyes still not leaving the ground ".... is it selfish that I don't want her to go." He mumbled.  
"No, you have every reason to feel like that. But you've got to let her follow her heart, this opportunity is a dream come true for her, look how hard she's worked for something like this to come along." I uttered placing my hand on his arm in attempt to reassure him but failing.  
" I know but what if we can't make it work I... I..." He trailed off with a sigh his gaze finally leaving the ground and meeting mine. He was scared, very scared, I've never seen him so worried.  
"Look, you guys have been to hell and back and made it through to the other side, you two can make a few thousand miles look like a piece of cake." I smiled weakly.  
"But Em, this could be forever" He replied frustration lacing his tone, pointing out a very valid point, this would most probably be a permanent move for her, meaning Jake would most definitely follow especially if Amy could pull some strings and get him a job out there.  
It shattered my heart at thought of him leaving, we'd been friends our entire life and never really spent much time apart, except for a few times where he had to go undercover or the two months he spent in jail. But I had to let him go, if he wanted to follow Amy off a cliff I'd have to let him cause what sort of best friend would I be if I didn't let him follow his love, his happiness to the end. My throat began to close up as tears clouded my vision now. I took a deep shaky breath in attempt to steady my emotions, this wasn't about me, it was about my best friends who needed my support.  
"Em, Em, Emma Mae Harvey helloo..." Jakes voice broke me my thoughts "... you still with me." Jake asked a small smile tugging at his lips before fading away as quick as it came.  
"Em what is it, what's wrong." Jake questioned his voice now full of concern.  
"Do you remember when we were 6 and my dad got that job out of state for the summer, and there was a risk that I'd have to with him and you begged your mum to let me stay with you so I wouldn't have to go and we promised, we made a pact that no matter what we'd always stick together and never stop being friends even if we were miles apart." I trailed off.  
"Of course I do." Jake beamed at the memory, we were so young and naive we had no clue what our future would hold we were just two best friends enjoying life and being with each other.  
"What if eventually you move to be with Amy in Sacramento leaving me here, what if you make new friends there and a few months I become nothing more than a forgotten former friend on your Christmas card list." I sigh the tears I'd been trying so hard to prevent from showing now making tracks on my cheeks.  
"Em you know that would never happen, we'd never forget you you're irreplaceable to us Em, irreplaceable to me. Em you and I we've been through so much, that could never ever be forgotten and if I do choose to move, then I hope you would come with me." He smiled wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me closer.  
"That means a lot, I'm sorry." I muttered quickly reaching up to wipe away my tears. Jake reached up and met my hand with his own wiping under my damp eyes with his thumb.  
"Don't be" He whispered his hand lingering on my cheek for what felt like eternity. I felt a warm fuzzy burn in my stomach and my cheek tingle under his tender touch.  
What on earth was that, please tell I wasn't falling hard for my already engaged best friend. This couldn't be happening!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the start of my first ever Brooklyn nine nine fic also I haven't written anything at all in over a year so it might be a little rough to start till I get back into the groove. A few warnings and disclaimers, this story is going to be heavy and emotional as hell, because that's what I love to write and I really wanted write something really emotional. I'm going to try and follow the show arc as close as possible but there will be slight differences between them (for example in my fic Jake and Gina aren't as close as they are in the show).  
> Anyway I hope you like it cos I'm so excited to write this even if I haven't completely got it all figured out yet.
> 
> What Emma look like;  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/94/33/70/94337023a8ca9e636bb33ad451166dff.jpg


End file.
